Marisa Kirisame (Canon)/Lord JJJ
|-|Windows(Fanart)= |-|PC-98(Fanart)= |-|the Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream= |-|Lotus Land Story= |-|Mystic Square = |-|Embodiment of Scarlet Devil= |-|Immaterial and Missing Power= |-|Imperishable Night= |-|Phantasmagoria of Flower View= |-|Mountain of Faith= |-|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody= |-|Subterranean Animism= |-|Undefined Fantastic Object= |-|Touhou Hisoutensoku= |-|Fairy Wars= |-|Ten Desires= |-|Hopeless Masquerade= |-|Double Dealing Character= |-|Urban Legend in Limbo/Antinomy of Common Flowers= |-|Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom= |-|Hidden Star in Four Seasons= |-|Wily Beast and Weakest Creature= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2C | Low 2C Name: Marisa Kirisame Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least in her 20s | Child Classification: A Being made of Magic and Red Dream, Thief,' '''An Ordinary Black Magician, Youkai Exterminator, The Strange Magician,The Human-Representative Magician, Horror! Magician of the School, High-Firepower and Star-Loving Magician, Magician Shivering in the Arctic Cold '''Powers and Abilities:' |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields to block incoming attacks, and passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, can steal others' techniques, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Barrier Creation, Explosion ManipulationResistance to Mind /Insanity Manipulation and Poison (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by it and Lived in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores). |-|Optional Equipment= All previous abilities, Precognition, Immortality(Type 5),Possible Logic Manipulation and Time Manipulation with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Possession and Summoning via Perfect Possession, Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (They are always compared to Reimu and they have fought together several times and Marisa won 40% of their battles, Almost murdered Seiga by accident) | ' Universe+ Level '(Defeated Shinki) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could fly interstellar distances in the Dream World while fighting various enemies) | Lightspeed reactions and Combat (Has fought Yumemi, who uses photon based attacks), possibly Massively FTL+ travel speed '(if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars). 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star '''Likely '''Universe+ to Multi-Universe | ' Universe+ ' 'Durability:'' '''Large Star '''Likely '''Universe+ to Multi-Universe | ' Universe+' Stamina: Very High Range: At least tens of meters with regular Danmaku likely far higher, Planetary with Master Spark (Commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) Interplanetary to Interstellar with Magic Space "Asteroid Belt" Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, the Mini-Hakkero, and a variety of potions and mushroom items Intelligence: Gifted '(Marisa is an intelligent, skilled magician who works incredibly hard to constantly grow stronger. Her mastery of magic is unusual for a human, and she is remarkably skilled at copying the techniques of other magicians and using them for herself. Has considerable knowledge about mushrooms due to tasting them oftenly and being a magician primarily. She somehow built a telescope on her house. She is also hinted to be a math and chemistry genius) '''Weaknesses : ' Her sense is reduced to one-third when against coldness, she's, not very skilled in close combat '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skill Cards: *'Bosky Sweeper:' Marisa launches herself into the air with a magically enhanced sweep of her broom. *'Devildom Torch:' Marisa throws a potion that explodes into a scattering of flames. *'Grand Stardust:' Marisa pulls an explosive flask from her dress and throws it at her opponent. *'Green Spread:' Marisa fires a series of scatter lasers that converge to form a sphere of magical energy. *'Luminary Shot:' Marisa shoots a bunch of small magic missiles from the tip of her finger. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb:' Marisa throws a bouncing explosive that detonates with great force. *'Meteonic Debris:' Marisa fires a series of small, star-shaped magic missiles at her target. *'Miasma Sweep:' Marisa grabs onto her broom as it flies up into the air. *'Narrow Spark:' Marisa fires a piercing laser forwards. *'Radial Strike:' Using her broom as a rifle, Marisa fires bullets at her opponent. *'Stellar Missile:' Aiming upwards, Marisa fires a large, explosive magic missile. *'Strato Fraction:' Marisa fires a series of star-shaped bullets into the sky, which then rain down on her surroundings. *'Sweep Aside:' Marisa twirls her broom around and knocks her opponent away with it. *'Up Sweep:' Marisa spins as she rises into the air, propelled by her broom. *'Witching Blast:' Marisa uses her broom as a gun barrel and fires a single, high-power bullet at her opponent, which explodes on contact. *'Witch Leyline:' Marisa charges her broom with magical energy and then charges forwards. Spell Cards: *'Comet "Blazing Star":' Marisa flies off into the distance on her broom and charges her opponent from there at high speed. *'Light Sign "Earthlight Ray":' Marisa litters the battlefield with magical bombs that explode and fire lasers into the sky. *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike":' Marisa uses her broom as a rifle and fires large, high-speed bullets of light. *'Love Sign "Master Spark":' Marisa's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands and powered by the Mini-Hakkero. While it is more associated with Marisa, she stole the technique from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser":' Marisa fires a series of concentrated, powerful lasers at her opponent. *'Magicannon "Final Spark":' A variation on Marisa's Master Spark that covers a greater area with higher power. *'Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie":' Marisa charges at her opponent on her broom at high speed and with great power. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt":' An asteroid belt that is strong enough to pull two large planets away. *'Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb":' Marisa's most powerful bomb, which explodes after a short delay with extreme force, leveling her surroundings. *'Perverse Love "Easily-Fruitful Master Spark":' Using a narrow beam to conduct the power of a Master Spark, Marisa can greatly amplify the power of her Master Spark and fire it with immense power. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun":' Marisa surrounds herself with little magical crystals that float and fire lasers at her target. *'Star Sign "Dragon Meteor":' From the air, Marisa fires a powerful laser targeted at her opponent's location. *'Star Sign "Escape Velocity":' Marisa's broom shoots up into the sky with her holding on. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat":' Marisa uses her broom as a rifle and fires an explosive magical bullet into the sky, which then falls onto her opponent. *'Star Sign "Meteonic Shower":' Marisa fires a large amount of star-shaped bullets forwards. *'Star Sign "Satellite Illusion":' Marisa surrounds herself with satellites that automatically attack opponents who get too close. *'"Sungrazer":' Marisa flies straight into her opponent while riding on her broom at extremely high speeds. Key: Windows | PC-98 Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 2